Implantable medical devices are used to treat many conditions. Implantable devices such as pacemakers and defibrillators include electronics mounted within a housing which are typically operatively connected to a lead which is implanted on or in the heart. The leads implanted in or about the heart can be used to reverse certain life threatening arrhythmia, or to stimulate contraction of the heart. Electrical energy is applied to the heart via electrodes on the leads to return the heart to normal rhythm.
An implantable device can include a pulse generator which includes a device housing electrically and mechanically connected to a header. The header is used to couple a conductor of a lead with the electronics of the implantable device. For instance, a connector assembly in the header is used to couple a cardiac stimulator system such as a pacemaker, an anti-tachycardia device, a cardiac heart failure device, a cardioverter or a defibrillator with a lead having an electrode for making contact with a portion of the heart. The header is electrically connected to the device housing by interconnects leading from the header to electrical feedthroughs which pass through the housing to connect to electronic components in the housing. There is a need for less complex manufacturing and more mechanically and electrically robust connections between the housing and the header.